towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18
Herzlich Willkommen Unterschriften Test [[Benutzer:Gresh18|[[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']]]] 13:16, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Hast du vielleicht vergessen, das Kästchen unter dem Sig-Feld zu markieren? Weil sonst wüsste ich nicht, was falsch sein sollte... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:20, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah ja, jetzt klappt's! DANKE! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:19, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Und so was will Admin werden... *kopfschüttel* *smileyzeichne* [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:33, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zu einem Admin gehört Freundlichkeit... das zeigst du nicht! Und zugegeben: Mir waren diese blöden Signaturen immer egal, wollte es aber trotzdem ausprobieren, außerdem hatten viele dieses Problem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:37, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, wenn ich (was man aufgrund des "Smileys" ganz klar merkt) Ironie anwende! Werde mir merken, dass du das nicht verstehst... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:45, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nur weil ihr anderer Meinung seid, wer der bessere Admin ist, müsst ihr euch nicht gleich bekriegen :D Aber ein bisschen mehr auskennen in sachen Codes wäre natürlich nicht schlecht. Aber ich glaube, wir beide haben da noch zu lernen, deshalb will ich das mal nicht kritisieren :) Crash74 16:13, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, Crash hat recht! Ich habe etwas fies auf deinen Kommentar reagiert, aber ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich es keinesfalls beleidigend meinte, sondern nur als Scherz! I'm sorry! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:15, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hey du bist der einzige der nicht fies zu mir ist kannst du bitte meine seite wiederherstellen ich mache sie dann auch ganz den vorschriften nach TechnoMaster766 18:30, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe keine Adminrechte und selbst wenn, dein Verhalten war nicht in Ordnung! Außerdem: Westerwelle ist dein Lieblingspolitiker? Dann guck mal, wie viel Kritik der schon abbekommen hat und der ist nicht gleich eingeschnappt worden! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:33, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nur weil ich gemein bin ist das kein grund gemein zu sein aber ich weiß nicht warum du meine seiten nicht wiederherstellen willst außerdem kenne ich mich mit westerwelle aus der weiß viel und hat nie kritik naja ich kenne mich mit politik nicht so aus deswegen weiß ich ja auch nicht wie westerwelle ist TechnoMaster766 18:39, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. ICH KANN DEINE SEITE NICHT HERSTELLEN, NUR ADMINS KÖNNEN DAS UND ICH BIN KEINER!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. DU KANNST DIR NICHT VORSTELLEN, WIE VIEL WESTERWELLE SCHON KRITIK BEKOMMEN HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3. WAS DU SCHREIBST, ERGIBT KEINEN SINN: ERST SAGST DU, DU KENNST DICH MIT WESTERWELLE AUS; DANN SCHREIBST DU, DU WEIßT NICHT, WIE ER IST!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:42, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich verstehe dich nicht erst sagst du westerwelle rastet nicht gleich aus und dann rastest du einfach aus und dann möchtest du meine seiten noch nichmal wiederherstellen finde ich gemein oh ich sehe gerade du bist kein admin aber ich mag es nicht wenn man mich so anschreit nimm dir ein beispiel an westerwelle TechnoMaster766 18:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schrei dich nicht an, ich wollte dies bloß klarstellen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es kommt mir sovor, als ob du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:49, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nee ich will bloss nett sein kannst du mir bei meinem moc plan helfen in meinem blog TechnoMaster766 18:50, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe schon ein paar Tipps gegeben (Für die Maske) Ich hoffe, du tust allen einen riesigen Gefallen und wirst nicht gleich eingeschnappt bei schlechter Kritik. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Technomaster; E'r kann deine Seite wirklich nicht wieder her stellen! D'''as können nur wir Admins. Und wenn ein Admin deine Beiträge gelöscht hat, tat er dies auch nicht Grundlos. Und dafür kann Gresh absolut gar nichts. Und seine Überreaktion ist durch aus gerechtfertigt, wenn du ihn so zu setzt. ''Wenn du nicht aufhörst, sperre ich dich! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:58, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) EIN WAHRES WORT. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:00, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür, dass ihr TM noch eine Chance gebt, immerhin sagt er, er will die Seite angemessen umgestalten und es kann dadurch doch kein großer Schaden entstehen, oder? (: (Bearbeitungskonflikt) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 19:01, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Macht es so wie ich. Ignorier die offensichtlichen Dummheiten. Dann nervt er nicht mehr weiter. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aber wir können ihm noch eine Chance geben. Dann soll er diese aber auch nutzen und etwas gutes draus machen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) W'enn er sich zusammenreißt, seinen teilweise unangenehmen Umgangston ändert und sich an die Leitlinien hält, soll er seine Chance bekommen. Ansonsten weißt du was unsere Admin Pflicht in so einem Falle ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Ich werde seine Seite wiederherstellen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:08, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Die Seite "Vorlage:Feuertrio" ist wiederhergestellt, die andere existiert noch. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:16, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok, Danke! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Deine Benutzerseite sieht echt klasse aus;-)Godfried von BreenDer Drache des Ostens''' (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:10, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke, jadek! Deine ist auch ganz gut, etwas übersichtlicher als die Alte! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:11, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) der zweite teil von meinem hörspiel ist da willst du es hören TechnoMaster766 14:32, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dein Blog Ich habe gerade meinen Beitrag abgesendet, aber er erschien nicht, und jetzt kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr posten. Was ist da los, weißt du es? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:07, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, nein! Hmmmmmm... wirklich komisch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass dein alter Schreibstil wirklich amüsant ist, das zeigt das Beispiel :) Bei mir waren es dann immer zweideutige Dinge, die ich lieber vermeiden will. Kann man ja an den Versionen sehen. Außerdem gefällt mir deine Helryx-MoC! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:12, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke wiedermal.... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:14, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ich habe einfach lange nichts gemacht, dann passiert es nunmal, dass jemand mit einem Haufen Lob überschüttet wird :D Mir ist grad etwas aufgefallen, deine erste Kritik :D Mir gefällt mir an deiner Helryx-MoC eine Sache noch nicht: Die Maske. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Kanohi Rau schätze ich nicht so. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:17, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, für mich ist die Rau genau die perfekte Helryx-Maske! Na ja, jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:20, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, stimmt. es gibt ja auch manche, die die Kaukau Nuva von Gali Mistika nicht mögen, während ich ein warer Fan davon bin :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:21, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zum Beispiel kein Fan dieser Gali-Mistika-Maske! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ich auch keine Blogbeiträge mehr schreiben kann!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmt wieder so ein dämliches Wikia-Problem. Ist morgen sicherlich vorbei. Warum magst du die Maske nicht? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt geht es aber wieder! Da gab es einen Button, da stand "Kommentare" und daneben ein Kästchen, wo ein Häkchen drin war. Beim Bearbeiten, musste ich es irgendwie weggeschaltet haben. Zur Maske: Nun ja, für mich ist sie nicht sehr "weiblich" genug, damit sieht Gali auch irgendwie alt aus! Was ist wohl das Rentenalter bei Bionicle? Wenn dieschon über 100.000 Jahre alt werden, muss es bestimmt 100 Mrd sein! Kleiner Scherz! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:28, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Zu Gali: Ich finde, mit den schnieken Ohren und entsprechenden Haaren sieht sie weiblich genug aus. Außerdem nervt es mich, dauernd Hahli Mahris zu benutzen :( 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:31, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme Gresh zu! Ich finde die Maske ebenfalls nicht besonders weiblich und die "Ohren" nerven mich voll! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:51, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Damit sieht sie aus wie en männlicher Cyborg, dieses Sechseck lässt sie vorallem so wirken. Aber jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:44, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe den nächsten Teil weitergeschrieben. In dem nächsten Abschnitt wird man dann vielleicht erfahren, was es mit der insel auf sich hat. Ist übrgens komplett anders als vorher :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Werde ich mir gleich durchlesen. Bei "Die-Kohlii-Lektion" ist ebenfalls ein neues Kapitel erschienen, aber noch nicht fertig! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'as mit den Partnerwikis muss du jetzt Bima fragen, ich ziehe mich aus diesem Wiki ein für alle mal zurück. Bevor ich es ganz vernichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:08, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vernichten? Du vernichtest es doch gar nicht, man muss nur ein bisschen den Überblick behalten, deine vielen Seiten sind immer noch zu retten! Trotzdem frage ich Bima! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:10, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch möchte die gelöschten Seite nicht wieder haben. Ich gefährde hier nur das Klima und das könnte das Wiki zerstören.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:17, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst doch einfach deine ganz alten Stories löschen und nur deine aktuelle haben! Außerdem kannst du Bima bei seiner Aufräumaktion helfen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:20, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''ilfst du mir beim löschen meiner alten Beiträge???? Wenn ja, danke;-) ''W'enn nicht muss ich beim löschen ja recht schnell voran kommen???;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er ist kein Admin. Er kann nicht löschen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:42, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''atte ihn mit Crash verwechselt, passiert mir wohl noch des öfteren glaube ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:24, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Verwechslung ist ja nicht so schlimm! Kann jedem Mal passieren! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:16, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nur, dass er diesen Crash74 schon einmal mit Shrike14 und einmal mit dir verwechselt hat. Scheint ja ein toller Admin zu sein, wenn er dauernd vergessen wird :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:03, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So darfst du das nicht sehen: Crash ist gerade erst vor einem Monat im Admingeschäft und muss viel für die Schule lernen, deshalb ist er nicht so oft da! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:10, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Nein, ich vergesse ihn nicht;-) A'''ber aus irgend einem komischen Zufall, fragt bitte nicht warum, verwechselte ich euch drei mit einander. Bei dir Gresh liegt es daran das eure Username, wenn man einen Artikel rasch überfliegt sehr ähnlich anhören;-) Bei Shrike14 lag es wohl daran das ich an diesem Tage nicht auf die Unterschrift geachtet hatte. Das war einder der Tage wo auch ich mal nicht so gut drauf bin, war aber ansich nichts ernstes. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:01, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab' den nächsten Abschnitt fertig. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:54, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadek: Versteht sich! Als Crash uns Shrike neu ins Wiki dazugekommen sind, verwechselte ich sie auch, aber mit der Zeit wurde es schon! Viro: Von deiner Geschichte? Lese ich mir gleich durch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:07, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Heii danke das du mich vermisst hast xD Ich habe deine Geschichten sehr´vermisst :'D Hoffe das du Buch1 Wasser, noch weiter schreiben wirst xD +Magna Nui+ 18:26, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er überarbeitet gerade seien alten Geschichten, die sind auch ziemluch gut. Kannst sie dir ja mal durchlesen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:30, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro Ich weiss :D:D +Magna Nui+ 19:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Magna: Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber Buch 1 Wasser ist zur Zeit auf Eis gelegt! Aber danke, dass du meine überarbeitete Story auch gut findest! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:26, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Smallville-Wiki Von der Gestaltung her finde ich dein Wiki ziemlich gut, ich finde es auch schön, dass du nicht die ToWFF-Infoboxen benutzt, denn die meißten Benutzer, die ihre neu erstellen Wikis als ToWFF-Partner haben wollen, klauen sie einfach von hier XD. Ich weiß trotzdem nicht so recht, weil es doch viele kurze Seiten gibt. Mit den Gesuchten Seiten bin ich zufrieden, sind nur 105, aber irgendwie scheinen im Smallville-Wiki sehr wenige aktive Benutzer zu sein. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke erstmal! Ja, das mit den benutzern stimmt, kurze Seiten sind auch da, ich habe ja auch nur eine kleine Community! Aber ich bin voll damit zufrieden, wenn du es nicht in die Partnerwikis nimmst! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:47, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir nochmal, ich würde es nämlich gerne aufnehmen, wenn etwas gegen die kurzen Seiten gemacht werden würde. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:51, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK! Na gut! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:11, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm ich wills mal so sagen :D DEINE GESCHICHTEN MUSS MAN EINFACH LIEBEN :D:D:D+Magna Nui+ 19:06, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, vielen Dank! Meinst du jetzt die Zeit-Geschichte? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:17, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Skype Wie heißt du da jetzt? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:53, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich heiße Entfernt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:02, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Französisch;-) J'''eder hat glaube ich seine eigene Meinung über Fremdsprachen. Der eine mag sie und der andere mag sie weniger und so weiter. Das ist so normal wie das wir Essen und Trinken müssen;-) Und ich kann mir durch aus vorstellen das es Franzosen gibt, die eine Abneigung gegen die deutsche Sprache haben. Das wäre aber auch nicht weiter schlimm oder? ''M'ein Hass auf Französisch bezieht sich wirklich rein auf die Sprache. Den ein Französischkurs hat mir mal einen sehr wichtigen Notenstand rampuniert;-) Leider:-( A'''ber gegen die Franzosen und ihr Land, Frankreich ist ein schönes Urlaubsland;-), habe ich nichts;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, okay! Ich war selber in Frankreich und muss dir mit der letzten Aussage Recht geben! Aber die französische Sprache ist wirklich an manchen Stellen komisch, aber das denken vllt andere auch vom Deutschen oder Englischen oder Japanischem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:04, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'''apanisch ist wirklich eine komische Sprache;-) ''D'as liegt nicht nur an der Art wie sie geschrieben und gesprochen wird. Es soll sogar so sein das ein Wortlaut verschiedene Aussprache- und Schriftauslegungen haben kann. Das ist ja bei den europäischen Sprachen im allgemeinen nicht so. D'''ie japanischen Schriftzeichen, finde ich, sehen sehr schön und grazil aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:35, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jaa natürlich meine ich Zeit-Geschichte :D:D:D Ich liebe sie einfach :D+Magna Nui+ 19:28, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadekaiser: Jede Sprache hat nunmal was Einzigartiges! Magna: Vielen Dank! Welche Story gefällt dir bis jetzt am besten? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:44, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm schwer aber ich mag Bionicle Story5: Die Maske der Zeit ganz gerne :D:D+Magna Nui+ 23:57, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke nochmals! Aber die Geschichte werde ich später noch überarbeiten, sie wird noch spannender! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:58, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yiiipiieeehh xD Cool freu mich schon drauf :D:D+Magna Nui+ 00:00, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du ganz bestimmt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Gresh18 AdM Du hast beim Artikel des Monats gewonnen. Schreibe etwas über deinen Artikel in die Vorlage:AdM. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:04, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:23, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Die Vorlage habe ich bereits ausgefüllt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Chat... Was sollte das gerade? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:47, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe dich geblockt! Aus die Maus! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:50, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:51, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Ende. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist keine Antwort. Ich will ja nur wissen, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC)